Undercover
by Multifandoms98
Summary: Nick finally manages a little "alone time" with Judy in the office, but it seems as though the two just can't get enough of each other. Oh, what trouble are they going to find themselves in now?
1. Chapter 1

"You better make this quick!" Judy hissed, as she tried her hardest not to moan out.

Nick smiled, his signature snarky voice ringing out. "I'm not making any promises."

Well, this is definitely _not_ how Judy thought her day was going to go. It had been the same as any other typical day; she woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then headed for the station. From there, she talked to Officer Clawhauser for about five minutes or so, checked in with Chief Bogo for any new cases, and then sat in her office, filling out paperwork as she waited for Nick to show up to work, seeing how she was always early as where he was always late.

So how they ended up together in a broom closet somewhere in the police station, is beyond Judy, but at this moment in time, she didn't really care _._ Just as long as they weren't caught of course, but even that was becoming a foggy thought in the back of her mind as Nick started to trail kisses down her throat.

"We should stop." She tried again to no avail.

"Or we could keep going." was his response.

" _Nick,_ what if someone _hears us_ or something!" Judy half scolded, half moaned as he bit down.

"Well yeah, if you keep making noises like that." he said with a chuckle.

Judy somehow managed to roll her eyes at his comment, biting down on her lip. Whether it was to keep her from making anymore obscene noises or to stop herself from making a snarky comeback, she wasn't sure.

Nick didn't seem to care. He just kept trailing kisses, paws slowly massaging at the exposed skin he had found under her shirt. Her badge and vest lay somewhere scattered at their feet, and she had a feeling he'd get to her pants within no time, as he had now started to strip her of her shirt.

Judy groaned. "And why are you still fully clothed?"

Nick smirked, kissing her with pure passion and lust. "I don't know, but it be a lot easier to do so if you removed your paws from behind my neck." he said. "Plus I'd be able to take this shirt off." he added with a sly smirk.

Judy refrained from rolling her eyes this time, lifting her arms up instead so that Nick could remove her article of clothing. Soon enough, they were both rid of their uniforms, now heatedly making out in a dark broom closet. Nick seemed quite satisfied that his advances had gotten him this far, while Judy was still not quite sure how this situation had even came about. All she could remember is something about calling him a _dumb fox_ and him saying something about " _It's called a hustle sweetheart"._

"Stop thinking Carrots." Nick said, pulling away to breathe. "You're gonna fry that little bunny brain of yours."

"Sorry." she muttered, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "This is just so…."

"Scary?" Nick tried.

"Yeah. You know anyone could open that door. And what if someone did? I mean then-" but she was silenced by Nick's lips once again.

"Relax." he whispered against her lips, pulling Judy flush against his body, causing her to gasp from the sheer pleasure. "Let me just…."

He trailed off, but he didn't have to finish his sentence as he reached around Judy's body and unhooked her bra. It didn't matter anyways, she already knew what he was going to say. Besides, there was no more need for words. All she needed was Nick and he was right here where she wanted him to be.

Judy somehow pulled Nick even closer, trailing her paws up and down the upper part of his body, lips kissing around his neck and chest, leaving little love bites, her paw dipping dangerously low as she wrapped it around Nick, causing him to gasp quite loudly, a slight whimper escaping through his gritted teeth. And in return, Nick was roaming his paws around Judy's body, from her petite breasts to her round bunny rear, all the while whispering moans into her sensitive rabbit ears, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. There really were no need for words, not when Nick's paws felt this good, or kissing him felt this right, both of them probably completely and utterly incapable of coming up with a word, let alone a coherent sentence.

Life outside that little closet was busy, there were documents to be filed, criminals to be found, missing persons cases to be solved. But none of those things seemed to matter, only drifting farther away as Nick wrapped his arms around Judy's waist, and hoisted her up against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Nick's waist, preparing for what was to come next.

He placed a tender kiss on her nose, now eye level with one another. "Still wanna stop?" he asked, knowing damn well that there was _no way_ they were going to stop now.

"No turning back now, right?" She gasped in anticipation.

They may have been in utter darkness, but she knew all too well that Nick must have been sporting his signature smirk. She knew she was never going to hear the end of this; of how they ended up making love in a freaking janitor's closet, but she didn't care. It was all worth it as she gasped out in pleasure, a paw firmly placed over her mouth as their two bodies joined together as one.

Judy had her head against the wall, eyes closed, biting her lip. One paw was wrapped around Nick's neck, the other fisting into the soft fur on top of his head. Nick had his forehead against her's, paws gripping tightly to her hips in fear that she just might fall without the support. His pace grew faster, knowing they really did only have a matter of time before someone came looking for either them or the mop that was placed somewhere in the corner of the little room.

"So good…" Judy panted. Nick groaned at the comment, shifting their position slightly. Suddenly, all their senses were heightened. He had found that spot. He growled, teeth baring as he buried his head in Judy's neck, all the while she was chanting "Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." he panted back, his movements becoming involuntary.

Soon enough, their climax hit, Judy tugging hard on Nick's fur, moaning her release into her forearm, and Nick, biting down rather hard on her shoulder. Eventually, they both came back down from their high, and Nick gently set Judy back on her two feet. Judy remained motionless against the cool wall, holding Nick against her sweat covered body.

"We should get dressed." it was Nick who broke the silence. He was calmer now, no hint of sarcasm or cockiness in his voice. Only love.

Judy sighed, nodding her head.

Once they were fully clothed, Nick poked his head out first, before slowly emerging out of the closet, followed by Judy. Their breathing was still heavy and their fur was still all rumpled up, but they didn't care. They couldn't do anything about it anyway. All they could do was to hope to get back to their office without anyone spotting them. But of course before they could even make it ten feet down the hallway, a booming voice echoed through the air.

"Wilde! Hopps!"

The pair froze in their tracks. That voice was unmistakable.

It was Chief Bogo's.

"My office, _now!_ "


	2. Chapter 2: Office Mayhem

"Care to explain where the two of you have been hiding for the past half hour?" The Chief asked in a not so friendly voice.

Nick gave the Chief one of his signature smiles. "We weren't _hiding_." he begins, obviously trying to play this whole thing off. "We just decided to take a break from filing paperwork all day." was his simple answer.

The Chief didn't seem to believe this as he turned towards Judy for an explanation. She sighed, arms crossed, and glaring at her fox partner. "Well, _Nick here_ , thought that it would be just a _great idea_ if we left our office for a while, get some 'fresh air'." she said, shooting daggers at Nick, who seemed to shrink under her intense glare. "So, we left the office." she ended with a shrug.

"But that doesn't explain where-" The Chief was interrupted by an incoming phone call. He glared at his two employees, before deciding that the phone call was more important. Nick and Judy weren't sure who was on the other end of the line, or what they were talking about, but they were happy for the distraction.

Once The Chief hung up the phone, he turned his attention back to his fellow officers. "It seems as though I have more important matters to attend to at the moment." he finally said after an endless stretch of silence.

The fox and bunny took a deep sigh of relief.

" _But!_ This conversation is _not_ over!" he said sternly. "Both of you, back to your office now! No more slacking off, or I'm going to start docking pay, am I clear?"

The two mammals nodded meekly before exiting out of his office, a loud slam following behind them.

"Way to go slick!" Judy scolded, punching Nick in the side.

He returned her glare, rubbing what he could only assume was a small bruise beginning to form. "I didn't do anything illegal!"

Nick trailed behind Judy as she stomped into their private office, arms crossed and ears flopped down in anger. "I cannot _believe_ you almost got us in trouble with The Chief!" she continued on.

"Seriously Carrots? I mean, how long have we known each other? I get us into trouble like every other week." he said with a sneaky smile. "Remember last week with the post-it notes and super glue?"

"Please, don't remind me." Judy sighed, placing a paw against her forehead. "How you and Clawhauser managed to do that within one lunch break is beyond me."

"Doesn't matter, my point is that it's not a big deal. Plus, we weren't even caught!" he said, an innocent smile plastered on his face, before adding, "And besides, I get to cross another spot off my list." he said with a seductive wink.

"Oh, you're list huh?" Judy asked. "Nick, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you know!" he said with a little laugh. "My list! Everyone has one."

"Even me?"

"Of course! It's just a list of all the places you wanna…..you know…" Nick said.

Judy giggled. "No…..no, I don't know."

Nick only rolled his eyes, clearly not amused. "It's a list of places to have sex Carrots. And one of my places just so happened to be that closet."

"That's….really weird" Judy giggled to herself.

"Maybe to you, miss _innocent_ , but I have a rather long list of places that need to be marked off."

Judy couldn't help but to be intrigued by this. "A whole list, huh?"

"Yup." Nick said with a wicked smile, as he approached his favorite little bunny. "Want to know another place I have on the list?"

Judy shuddered at the thought, walking backwards from the fox, until her back hit the end of her desk. "Where?" she asked breathlessly, already aware of the effect this sly fox was having on her.

"This very office." he concluded, snaking his arms around Judy's waist and placing her on top of her desk.

Judy gasped as Nick spread her legs, stepping to stand in between them. "Nick! We _just_ got in trouble, do you _really_ wanna risk it again?" she asked, no, _pleaded,_ as he began rubbing his paws up and down her sides.

"Well, we don't _have_ to do anything now….or in here." he said, with his sly smile and half lidded eyes. "Like I said, I have _plenty_ of other places on my list."

"Like?"

"I can't give away _all_ my secrets, now can I?" he asked playfully, as he played with her belt loops, tugging on them lightly. "But I'll give you a hint. Most of them are places in this building."

Judy didn't know how she was able to last this long. Everything Nick was saying was doing things to her she couldn't explain. Her breaths were becoming ragged, eyes were surely dilated, and she was starting to feel that uncomfortable wetness inside of her panties again. But, _god,_ Nick was _so hot_ when we acted this way. All dirty with a hint of innocence. Judy could only imagine the crazy places he had written down on that list of his.

 _And what about me? Do I have such a list?_

Judy was unsure, she'd never thought of such a thing. But the mere idea of it sent new waves of pleasure through her. Being inside of that janitor's closet with Nick not that long ago had been exhilarating. Everything had been so wrong, but yet had felt so right. Judy was having a mental battle with herself. Does she give into Nick's scheme's, or does she put her foot down and put Nick back in his place.

This was a public place after all, people could walk in on them anywhere, and at any moment. But even the thought of being caught was arousing to Judy. There was clearly no right answer here. Well, besides _the right answer,_ but what fun was there in that? Here Nick was, being adventurous and wanting to spice things up.

Who was Judy deny him of such fantasies?

"Okay." she whispered, more to herself than anyone.

Nick seemed a little caught off guard by this, even taking a step back from the intoxicating bunny. "What?"

"I said okay." she clarified with a slight nod. "But not now. Or today. I'm still a little shaken up about earlier." she answered. "But I'll make you a deal. I'll help you finish your list….."

"In exchange for what?" he asked curiously. Judy may be innocent, but she got some crazy ideas sometimes.

Judy smiled sheepishly. She may not have a list, but she _did_ have some ideas up her sleeve. "I get to try a few new things."

Nick gave her a weird look. "Like...try what?"

Judy's smile turned a bit sinister. "I've got a few things in mind. But first tell me." She said, hopping off her desk and approaching Nick, grabbing his tie and pulling him close, as if to give him a kiss, but instead, whispering "How do you feel about handcuffs?"

* * *

 **A/n: OMG the reviews and follow/favorites for this have been amazing! So thank you so much, they mean the world to me!**

 **I wasn't going to continue this at first, but the demand for another chapter was unbelievable, so I hope you all liked it.**

 **This took me forever to write! I honestly couldn't get a very good idea for it, and I rewrote the beginning a million times. But I finally came up with this concept that I'm probably a little** _**too**_ **excited for.**

 **So, let me know what you think! I honestly thought this up on the spot as I was writing this so it's okay if it's utter crap :P**

 **Oh, and if you have any requests for spots on Nick's list, or kinky things for Judy to try, I'm all ears! (Ah! Get it? Because she's a bunny? No? Okay…..)**


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

**A/n: First off, wow! I didn't realize how huge this story was until I realized that it has over 65 followers and favorites!**

 **Wow!**

 **Thank you soooo much! And the reviews have been wonderful as well!**

 **That being said, I am** _ **soooo**_ **sorry this took so long to write. But, you all wanted a longer, detailed chapter, and this is over 4200 words, so I think I just about covered that XD**

 **And on that note, I apologize for any errors in this :/ but as always review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Nick awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes. The night before had been sort of a long one. After their run in with Bogo, Nick and Judy were sentenced to remain in their office and file paperwork late into the night. The Chief had gotten a new case that day and he was planning on putting them to work on it the following day. That meant more work for the Nick, but hey, he was getting paid, and at least he had a job, right?

Nick slowly came to his senses, eyes opening slowly as he drowsily took in his surroundings. The bedside table next to him read 6:30am. It was a Friday, and they weren't due to be in the office until around 8am. He next scanned the room, trying to fight off sleep, noticing as he did, the clothes strewn across the floor, pillows scattered, and sheets tangled. He soon began to realize that this was not his apartment, but Judy's.

Nick felt groggy, a headache beginning to form. However, he lost all train of thought at the sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. At that moment, his stomach grumbled, and he licked his lips in anticipation as he began to sit up in bed. Or, at least he tried to. He hadn't realized how sore he was, until _actually_ attempting to move. He groaned, attempting to sit up all the way.

 _*Cling*_

"What the-" Nick couldn't sit up. Not all the way anyways. He looked around puzzled as to why, not realizing that he only had one free paw.

 _*Cling* *Cling*_

And then realization dawned on him, as the events of last night all came rushing back in.

He was still handcuffed to the bed.

" _JUDY!_ "

* * *

"Come on Carrots, I wanna _gooooo_." Nick complained, tugging on her arm as if she was his mother and he was a helpless three year old.

"Nick, calm down, I'm almost done." she scolded, organizing the rest of her paperwork. "You can't wait another five minutes?"

" _Noooo_." Nick whined again. "Wanna go _home_!"

Judy pinched her nose in frustration. "Okay, fine we can go." Nick seemed to lighten up at this, but Judy intervened before he could break into his happy dance. "But first, you have to go run this stack of paperwork down to Bogo's office. After that, I'll meet you outside. Promise." she said, handing him a huge pile of papers.

Nick groaned, but complied as he shuffled his feet out the door, causing Judy to giggle. Nick hated being here any longer than he needed to be, so at this point he was willing to do _anything_ to get out of this building. Lucky for him, when he arrived to The Chief's office, he wasn't inside, so he simply threw the stack on top of his desk and walked out the room.

Upon exiting, he thought he'd go see if Clawhauser had stuck around for the night shift. He seemed to be in luck as he rounded the corner to see the chubby cheetah leaning over his desk, watching Gazele music videos. Nick chuckled softly to himself as he approached the front desk.

"Clawhauser! What are you still doing here? It's like…..almost 11 at night." he said, peering up at the clock located on the wall behind them. "Weren't you supposed to go home hours ago?"

Clawhauser sighed drastically. "Yeah, but, Chief wanted me to stay late and do some extra work around the office before I left, which usually means locking up after everyone _else_ has gone home."

"Aw, cheer up buddy!" Nick said, a bright smile plastered on his muzzle. "I'm sure the Chief wouldn't notice if you snuck out a few minutes early."

The cheetah laughed. "Nick, there's cameras everywhere! And speaking of sneaking off, where did you and Judy run off too earlier today?"

"What? Er, we were, we didn't- _oh!_ Look who it is! It's Judy! Hi Carrots!" Nick tried to cover. Unlike Chief Bogo, Clawhauser loved to gossip. It was hard keeping things a secret around him, especially since he was literally the face of the ZPD. He's the first thing you see upon walking in, and the last thing you see when leaving for the day, which means word travels fast through him.

Nick didn't need him knowing the specifics of what went down earlier between him and Judy. Luckily for them though, Clawhauser was easily distracted. "Judy! O M Goodness, _please_ tell me you watched last night's episode of Zootopia Idol! Gazelle voted off Barbra, and I'm _sooo_ mad! Like, I love Gazelle, but why, Judy, why?!"

Nick chuckled softly to himself as the two conversed. As much as he felt the need to dash out the door and never return, he enjoyed this time with his two best friends. Of course, with that being said, he _really did_ want to go home.

"Okay you two, let's go." Nick politely interrupted. "Besides, Clawhauser, aren't you missing the new episode of-"

" _O M Goodness!_ " Clawhauser squealed. "I totally forgot!"

"Come on Carrots." Nick said, tugging on her arm.

Judy giggled. "So impatient."

* * *

"So, am I taking you home, or are you crashing at my place again?" Judy asked from behind the wheel.

"When am I _not_ at your place?" Nick laughed. "I'd be offended if I didn't find the question so funny."

"Hardy har har." Judy deadpanned. "You should just move in with me."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't know which would be worse. The noisy, eavesdropping neighbors, or the fact that you don't even have a kitchen."

Judy frowned. "I have a kitchen."

"Carrots, you have a _microwave_. I'd hardly call that a kitchen."

Judy scolded Nick, before turning her attention back to the road. "Keep talking, and you're sleeping outside."

"Ouch, someone is feeling a bit grouchy." Judy grunted an unintelligible response. "I bet I can get you in a better mood." Nick hinted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Haven't you had enough for today?" Judy asked.

"Nope. I can never get enough of you, cottontail."

Judy, although slightly irritated, blushed at the comment. "Sly fox."

"Dumb bunny."

The rest of the car ride was silent. In no time, the two had arrived, and were standing outside of Judy's apartment as she fumbled around for her keys. Nick made a mental note of getting himself a key made for himself. Eventually, the bunny found the correct key (seeing as she had a key for every room in the ZPD….. _including the broom closet_ ), and entered into the small space, with Nick trailing behind her.

"Remind me again why you like it here so much?" Judy teased, as she took off her police vest and badge, before plopping down at her desk.

Nick shrugged, removing his uniform as well. "Beats my shitty apartment with no air conditioning and terrible plumbing."

Judy laughed. "You know, I was serious about you moving in with me." she said, turning in her chair to face the fox. "I mean, we _have_ been dating for well over six months now."

"Yeah, but…" the fox trailed off, searching for the right words. He approached Judy and placed her paws in his. "Wouldn't you rather save up your money and move out of here?" he asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind." she admitted. "But I wasn't sure how you felt about the idea."

"As long as I don't have to sleep alone." he said.

"Aww. Didn't take you for a cuddler." Judy cooed teasingly.

"Not what I meant." he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Judy giggled. "Oh, and what _did_ you mean?"

Nick shrugged, placing a kiss on the tip of Judy's nose, before pulling away from her altogether. He slowly walked over to her bed, instead, and sat down on it. "Oh nothing. You probably wouldn't get it anyway. I mean, you _are_ just a dumb bunny." he teased.

"Incase you forgot, for a bunny, we _are_ good at multiplying." she said, standing up, moving to stand in between Nick's now spread legs. "I think I can handle a little dirty joke."

"Oh, believe me Carrots, I've got plenty." Nick said, a sly smirk plastered on his muzzle as he pulled Judy in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet. Nick tasted of blueberries of course, but Judy couldn't complain, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Nick began roaming his paws all over Judy's body, causing her to moan, before pulling away slightly to catch her breath. Keeping her arms around his neck, she leaned her forehead against his. "It's just one dirty joke." she replied to his earlier comment. "I can handle it."

"I don't think so." came Nick's snarky reply.

Even in moments like these, it was hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes at his absurdity. Judy pulled back slightly, just enough to make eye contact with her mate. "I'm starting to think you don't take me seriously." she said, doing her signature pose, one paw on her hip as it juts out to the side in a sassy manner.

It was one of Nick's favorites.

"Of course I take you seriously." he chuckled.

Judy gave a chuckle of her own, before shoving the fox back onto the bed. It caught him by surprise as he scooted back until he laid in the center of the mattress. Judy hopped up on the bed, and crawled over Nick's form, straddling his chest. "Oh, but I don't think you do." she said, a devious tone in her voice. "I think you still see me as a sweet ole carrot farming bunny."

"Well, you're certainly cute like one." he replied, his paws lightly stroking her hips. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"I'm not cute." Judy said defiantly, planting her paws firmly on Nick's chest. Leaning in, until their noses were barely touching, she said "And I'm going to prove it."

Nick's sly smirk seemed to be brighter than ever. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" he asked, clearly unaffected by the change of tone in Judy's voice. Judy smiled wickedly as she quickly grabbed and removed his paws from her hips and held them above his head.

"Well, first off, I'm topping." she said, one paw clasping his together, the other behind her back. "And I'm going to make sure of that, because _you're_ not going anywhere."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Nick questioned. His breathing was heavy, eyes dilated, which meant Judy must have been doing _something_ right, despite the nervousness she felt deep down inside her.

Judy chuckled, forcing the wavering thoughts away. "Because, you're handcuffed to the bed." she said, cuffing his paws and securing the handcuffs around the headboard beam. She smiled, proud of herself for being so quick and unpredictive. _Sly bunny_ she thought, a smirk of her very own playing on her lips.

"What the- _how?!"_ he asked, clearly thrown off as to where the cuffs had even come from.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart! And aren't _you_ the one who called _me_ a dumb bunny? It's amazing what little details you pay attention to when your mind is distracted with…. _other things."_ she said, sliding down his body, until she sat on top of his lap. "I thought you would have noticed me holding them, but I guess you were too busy thinking about those dirty jokes of yours." she teased, slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

Nick groaned at the friction, his paws wanting nothing more than to reach down and touch the furry little creature. And then it seemed to kind of dawn on him in that moment. He _couldn't_ touch her. He can't really move at all. His legs were free, sure, but he _needed_ his paws!

"You're killing me Carrots." Nick grunted.

Judy only continued her ministrations, sliding her paws up under Nick's shirt, feeling the taut muscles underneath. Another moan escaped through Nick's parted lips. Judy smiled innocently up at her partner, slowly sliding up his shirt. As she did this, she left behind a trail of kisses where the fabric had once touched his now scorching skin. The agony was starting to get to him. He so badly wanted to run his fingers through her fur, or lightly tug at her long bunny ears. Nick wanted to run his paws up and down her thighs, or massage her backside. He wanted to hug her body close, play with her perfect breasts, or squeeze her round, cute little butt.

She was going to be the death of him.

"I'm just having fun." Judy replied sweetly. "I am just an innocent, carrot farming bunny." she said, working her way back down Nick's body. Nick's paws itched, _ached,_ to touch something, as they knotted themselves in the sheets beneath him.

" _Judy…_ " he whined. God, what was she doing to him? This need for her was overwhelming, his senses seemed to go into overdrive. He could smell her arousing scent, and it alone was making him go mad. Every single touch, every single kiss, lick, nip, sent a new jolt of pleasure down Nick's spine and straight to his groin. He didn't know how long he could take this torture.

"I take it back!" he hissed, as she reached a particularly sensitive spot down on his lower hips. She was already working on ridding him of his pants, placing kisses along the elastic band of his boxers, peeking through.

"Giving up so soon?" she cooed. "I haven't even started what I have planned for you." she said, sliding off his pants, along with boxers to reveal Nick, already throbbing and waiting for her.

"Carrots, _please!_ " he was begging now, pleading. Usually their roles would be reversed at a time like this, but Judy was in charge and Nick honestly didn't have any complaints.

Well, besides being handcuffed. It was quite ironic actually. All his life, up until almost a year ago, he had been living a life of crime, working alongside Finnick and trying to avoid "the fuzz". He worked a hustle out on the streets, and never once, had he gotten in trouble with the law. He was good at what he did, and he wasn't going to be taken into custody _that_ easily.

But yet, here he was _WILLINGLY_ handcuffed to his girlfriend's bed. If he had been told a year ago that this situation would arise, he would have laughed and told whoever to get lost. But no, the mere thought of the things to come oddly turned him on even more. In a weird way he actually _liked_ being handcuffed. Nick, no matter what, was always the one in control of his life, not just when he was out on the streets, but in general, even now as a police officer. But here, with Judy, she was the one in control, and he was happy for the distraction.

 _Very happy_ as he stared at the scene before him. After ridding Nick of his bottoms, she had begun to strip, peeling off her top first, to reveal a dark blue laced bra. Nick smiled. It was the color of his favorite fruit; blueberries. "You sly bunny. You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

Judy giggled, removing her pants to reveal a matching pair of panties. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, moving her whole body in between the fox's legs now, before beginning to tease the fox. His eyes closed in anticipation as he felt the cool sensation of Judy's tongue meet his member and work its way tentatively up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

"Come on Judy." Nick panted. "Help me out here."

"I don't know what you want, unless you tell me." she said. Nick couldn't tell if her voice was sincere or dripping in sarcasm, but at this point, he really didn't care. "Please, Judy, just…."

"Just what?" she asked, pretending to be confused, as she began lightly sucking on the tip of his cock.

Nick bit down, trying his hardest not to moan out. Although, it probably didn't matter as the antelope next door could probably hear everything anyways. "J-Judy." he moaned, struggling to keep his cool and calm demeanor. No that went out the window, along with his dignity. "I need-" but he didn't have to finish, as Judy took him whole, savoring the flavor that was purely Nick, as she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, using her paw to cover whatever else she couldn't reach.

Nick let out a guttural moan, back arching off the mattress, as Judy began working harder and at a faster speed. Nick didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He hadn't realized how worked up he had gotten over the course of their bickering back and forth. Nick's eyes rolled in the back of his head, paws knotting and rumpling up the sheets. Judy had to use one of her paws to steady his hips, so he wouldn't accidently hurt her.

Just when Nick thought he was going to explode, Judy pulled of off him, a satisfied smile on her saliva covered lips. "Your turn." she said, slowly crawling back up his body, before pulling the fox in for a much welcomed, needy kiss. This kiss was passionate, filled with love and want, but still filled with just as much lust and desire. Their tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance. Nick's fangs would lightly graze over Judy's bottom lip, and he'd lightly bite down, causing her to moan, gyrating her hips back and forth, causing them both even more pleasure.

Judy pulled away gasping for air. "Still think I'm innocent?"

Nick, despite desperately wanting to beg and plead for his release, smiled sweetly at the sly bunny. "I wouldn't say innocent. Deviant maybe?"

Judy snickered. "Compliment me all you want, I'm not uncuffing you."

Nick groaned. "What do you _want_ from me, Carrots?"

Judy gave another mischievous smile. "Well, I _did_ just help you out a bit. You could return the favor." she said. That damn sweet and innocent voice was starting to get to Nick. Those big, round, purple eyes did absolutely _nothing_ to stop him from giving in to her every command. She sat up, and removed her panties, before positioning herself over Nick, seeing as though he couldn't use his paws. She had turned around so that she lay on his chest, supporting herself as he went to work, licking at her folds as she had done to him not too long ago. She moaned in pleasure as he would occasionally nip at her, or drag his tongue down and around her bunnyhood. Judy was getting close, and when nick ever so slightly bit down on her most sensitive parts, Judy lost all control, spasming as she rode out her release.

She lay still on Nick's chest for a moment or two, before turning back around to kiss her mate once again. While she was doing so, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away, as she leaned back for Nick to enjoy the view. She smiled down at him, recognizing the longing in his eyes, as she lowered herself down over him again, this time so that he could take one of her breasts into his awaiting mouth. Judy moaned as he gave each one the same amount of attention, swirling his tongue around her nipple, and lightly biting down on the sensitive flesh.

Eventually, Judy pulled away and positioned herself over Nick, grabbing his member, before slowly sinking herself down onto his lap. Both fox and bunny moaned out in pleasure and Judy steadied herself. After she was situated, she began rocking back and forth, paws placed on Nick's chest, feeling the muscles contract and compress as their breathing increased with every thrust. The pair wasn't exactly eye level with each other, but it didn't matter, as Judy gazed into Nick's bright emerald eyes. He couldn't help the sly smile that found it's way onto his muzzle amidst all the moaning, as he stared back into her mesmerizing purple irises. Judy bowed her head down, biting into Nick's shoulder as their movements increased, the bed creaking loudly into the night.

It all started to become too much, as Judy's dull claws dug into the sheets. Nick was grunting into her ear, egging her on even more. She held onto Nick tight, his hips working in time with her own as she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. Nick had reached his peak, as he bit down on one of Judy's ear, not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to cause the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, causing Judy to shudder from all of the overstimulation.

It felt as if time froze in that moment. They were the only two mammals in the universe as they shared their high in a distorted tangle of limbs and harsh breaths.

After the two came down from their high, they laid there, motionless against one another. Nick didn't know how long they sat there, motionless, no one saying a word, until Judy detached herself from him. She picked up the blankets that had fallen of the bed during their love making and covered Nick with them, before sliding back under the covers herself. "I hope you learned your lesson." Judy grumbled, but it was playful, her voice laced with love and compassion, as she gave Nick a tender kiss.

Nick smiled. "Just uncuff me, will yeah? This isn't the best sleeping position."

Judy giggled, but complied, reaching for her key on the bedside table, unlocking a paw from the grip of the handcuffs, inspecting his paws to make sure they were okay. When she saw that there were no marks, she felt satisfied. "Was it okay?"Judy asked, concern lacing her voice. "Maybe next time we need a safeword."

Nick chuckled. "It was amazing as always Carrots. And, obviously, the safeword is blueberries."

Judy snorted, fighting off a yawn. "Blueberries?"

"Yeah, who yells out blueberries during sex?"

"But, you say "carrots" all the time." Judy laughed.

"That's different." Nick said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Nick."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I think I just proved that point invalid not five minutes ago."

"I'm starting to regret not handcuffing _you_ to the bed."

Judy giggled. "Some other time maybe."

Nick smiled at the thought as he surrendered to the darkness that was sleep.

* * *

" _JUDY!"_

Judy giggled from the kitchen. Because she did _indeed have a kitchen!_ Served that fox right, always making fun of her. "Yes, dear?" she called out to Nick sweetly.

"Don't you _dear me_ , come uncuff me!"

"I'm busy!" she replied, feigning innocence.

"I'm gonna _kill you!"_

"But then who would feed you breakfast in bed?"

She could hear the groan and utter hopelessness in Nick's voice as she heard him trying to find her key to the handcuffs. Judy giggled, pulling them out of her robe pocket and playing with the cool silver. "Looking for something?"

"Just my pride!"

Judy knew she was being evil, but she _loved it!_

"I may be able to help with that…."

Nick paused. " _No more handcuffs!"_

Judy bit back a laugh. "I'm not making any promises! I still have a few ideas up my sleeve involving them."

Another groan.

Judy giggled. "But, I guess for now, I'll uncuff you….. _in exchange_ for something."

" _What now?!_ "

Judy laughed. "Remember yesterday? You said you'd help me try out some new things, right?"

"Yeah, hence these damn handcuffs! What's you're point, fluff?"

Judy giggled. "I'll uncuff you, but only if you promise to continue on with my list."

Nick was silent for a moment. _It couldn't get that much worse, right?_

"Fine! And hurry up! I'm losing circulation in my wrist!"

Judy laughed, but hurried into the other room, nonetheless, making sure to turn off the stove in the process. She took out her key and undid Nick's handcuffs, before unhooking them from the headboard. He grumbled in discomfort. "We are _so_ marking off a spot on my list today!" He growled, but Judy knew he meant nothing by it. She simple just gave him a sweet smile, ruffling the fur on top of his head a bit.

"That's fine with me." Nick eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"Why are you all of a sudden okay with marking off my list, when yesterday, you wanted to cut my head off about the broom closet?"

Judy only shrugged, turning to walk out the door. Unfortunately for her, Nick was now uncuffed, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. Nick looked her up and down, trying to read her. Judy showed no signs of breaking through.

"Carrots?"

"Hmm?"

"What's next on your list?"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, shyly.

"There's only one reason why you'd be okay with marking something else on my list, which means whatever it is, is probably worse than the handcuffs, so what is it?"

Judy blushed a bright red, debating whether or not to spill or not, before taking a deep breath. "It's really not _that_ bad."

" _Carrots…."_

"What?! I'm just an innocent bunny."

" _Judy!"_

"Okay, okay!" Judy surrendered. "How good is your night vision?"

"Um, considering I'm a predator, I'd say pretty damn good."

"Great!" Judy cheered. "Because I'm I have an idea I _think_ you're going to like."

"What are you up to cottontail?" Nick asked.

"It involves food." Judy tried to reason, in hopes of getting Nick on board.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **A/n: I hope it wasn't too terrible :/**

 **Review, tell me what you thought, or ya know, we can just chat :)**

 **Ideas! I'd love suggestions on what you'd want to see in this story for the future, and I've already begun working on a few requests. ;)**

 **Um, that's it I guess? Until next time!**


End file.
